


[Fanart] For whom you are the world/Для кого-то ты — мир

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art to the fic Для кого-то ты — мир<br/>For someone, you are the world. AU, crossover with ‘Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrel’. DI Gregory Lestrade desperately needs a guide to the Fairy world. To his growing misfortune, the only one who knows the way there and back appears to be a weird sorcerer Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile, John Watson lives his life detached from this world, hearing the voices of deceased warriors from under the hills, with only his childhood shadow to keep him company. Also, there is a kelpie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] For whom you are the world/Для кого-то ты — мир

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Для кого-то ты — мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807074) by [black_knight_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team), [Lahaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine). 




End file.
